Never Really Gone
by IlUvSkitTLes
Summary: Okay, so maybe her ex-boyfriend over-heard her when she admitted to calling out his name unintentionally by the way while she was having sexual intercourse with another guy. No big deal...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Description_:_ _Okay, she was totally over-reacting. So, her ex-boyfriend knows she called out his name during intercourse with another guy. No big deal._**

**A/N: Okay, so this just came out of nowhere. I haven't uploaded in forever. Sorry. It seems to happen quite frequently, but my best friend just posted her first story, and she's nervous, so i promised her i'd upload something too (:**

Amy swallowed nervously, as she shifted in her chair. She kept her eyes focused on the back of his head, as she leaned against her palm. How does she even apologize for something like that? She couldn't believe she let that slip!

She averted her eyes, shaking her leg violently under her desk, as she debated what to do.

"Questions one to eight, and twenty-four to thirty are due tomorrow first thing."

Amy blurred out the rest of what the teacher had to say. She looked down at her blank piece of paper, with a frown. Blank. Just like her mind, at the moment.

She noticed the girl in front of her rise from her seat, and looked up to see that most of the class had already filed out of the classroom. She must of missed the bell. Flipping her notebook closed, she made her way out of the classroom, when she spotted Ben turning the corner.

Her heart beat sped up, as she chased after him, and up the staircase to the second floor. She noticed his pace quicken, and she huffed as she continued after him. He was being such a baby.

I mean, it's not like she meant to say it! It was a nervous slip. And sure, it wasn't her _first _time exactly, but that doesn't mean she wasnt just as nervous.  
It meant nothing. And she'll go to the grave swearing on that.

She rammed into something hard, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up with pursed lips. "Ben." She stated, crossing her arms.

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Stop following me." He growled.

Amy's face dropped, along with her arms. "W-wait." She fumbled over her words, as she tried to figure out what to say. "Can...we need to talk about this" She started.

"No."

She ran a hand through her hair, and sighed. "You can't just ignore me." She snapped.

He let out a dry laugh. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He said.

She noticed the halls starting to clear, and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. Why was she so nervous? All she had to do was tell him the truth. It just slipped.

Why did the truth feel like a lie?

"I...uh-" _Shit._

He started to walk away "Bye, Amy."

Her lip trembeled, and her eyes started to sting. "B-Ben," She whispered, in attempt to try to bring him back. He wasn't coming back.

No matter how much she tried, he wouldn't talk to her. She'd been trying for almost a week, and she was getting no where. She didn't understand why he wouldn't at least stay long enough to hear her side of the story. it's not like she still had feelings for Ricky. She didn't understand why he was so _mad._

Amy contemplated this, leaning against her locker as she waited for Madison to arrive from her class.

When she spotted the read-head walking down the hall, she pushed herself off the locker, when she noticed Ben pass by the pair.

Madison smiled at him. "Hey, Ben." She waved to him.

She froze as he passed by them without a word, ignoring the suspicious look Madison shot her. She continued walking the same way he had dissapered.

"What the hell was THAT?" She asked, falling into sync with Amy, as they walked towards the exit.

"What? Nothing. He's fine." Amy answered simply, but inside she was furious.

"I didn't ask if he was _fine_, i aksed what the hell that_ was_." Madison said slowly, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Amy stopped after her, and looked back up at the school in front of them, to avoid the other girls eyes.

Madison kept her eyes focused on her."What happened? Did you guys break up?" She asked.

"Uh...um. He broke up with me." Amy whispered.

"Why?"

"We had sex last week. My parents weren't home, and my sister had gone to see our grandma a couple days ago..." Amy started.

Madison's brows furrowed. "So what, did he not like the way you-"

Amy's eyes widened. "NO! no. We didnt even _get_ that far." She huffed.

Nobody acknowledged the person that came walking towards the school doors at that very moment.

"Then what?"

"I...kind of, sort of, didn't really say his name..."

Madison blinked in responce.

"I...said someone else's name during sex!" Amy hissed.

Madison's face turned into horror. "Was it...oh my god. Amy please don't tell me you said _his_ name."

Amy opened her mouth to speak but shook her head when nothing came out.

Madison smirked."I knew it! You're not over him!" She squealed.

At that moment someone cleared their throat behind them.

Both girls turned in shock.

"Do you mind moving over?" Ricky smirked, as he gestured to the little space they left between the main entrance.

Amy jumped away, as Ricky pushed by them, making his way out, leaving both girls speachless.

Oh my god. How long was he standing there for! This was it for her. She's gonna go die now.

**Good? Horrible? Disastrous and I should give up on writting forever? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahh, thanks for all the amazing feedback! it makes me feel special (; **_

_**Here's chapter 2. Hopefully I do it justice? XD**_

_**...**_

"Maybe she wasn't talking about you."

Ricky rolled his eyes, watching the taller boy shrug. He shoved his hands in his jeans as they walked down the school hall. "No, Madison accused her of not being over them. Who else would she need to get over? And she looked pretty shocked when she realized I was standing behind them." He smirked.

Jack's brows furrowed. "I don't know, I mean, i've been friends with Amy since the beginning of eighth grade. If she still had feelings for you- as you assume so- I would have heard about it, willingly or not." He joked.

Ricky nodded, as they both watched Amy and Madison pass by them. He watched Amy wave quickly at Jack, purposly ignoring his exsistence next to the dirty blonde.

"I still don't understand if this is a good thing or not- the whole Amy still liking you thing." Jack whispered, as Ricky starred after them. He smirked.

"You, uh...don't care about her still, do you?" Jack asked with a sly smile.

Ricky turned back to him, brows furrowed. "What?"

"I mean, it's cool dude, it happens-"

Ricky opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, shaking his head. "No. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. So drop it." He snapped, and started for his next class before the taller boy get say anything else.

_..._

Amy's heart quickened, along with her legs as she raced to turn the corner. She looked back at Madison who was still starring at the pair of boys by their lockers. She hit the red-heads arm, causing the smaller girl to let out a high-pitched squeal.

Madison glared furiously at the brunette. "_What_?"She complained.

"Stop looking at them! They'll think we're talking about them!" Amy hissed.

Madison rolled her eyes and took one last look back, before turning the corner towards her next class. "But we're _not_ talking about them."

"_Now_ we are."

Madison shook her head. "God, you're so obvious." She said with no emotion. "It makes you look kind of pathetic."

Amy gave her a look. "I know I said I wanted our friendship to rely on trust-stuff like this does not count."

Madison sighed. "Look, i'm giving you my opinion. Honestly, I think you're just scared. "

Amy stopped in front of her class, with a frown. "Scared?"

"Of rejection." The other girl continued. "You don't think calling out Ricky's name was a coincidence, do you? Ben was just a safe-play for you. Someone you could trust wouldn't leave you-"

"You're wrong-" Amy snapped.

"I'm not! You're scared Ricky doesn't feel the same way anymore and you're trying to hide it!"

"_I love Ben_!" Amy screamed.

The hall went silent.

She took a deep breath. "Even if he doesn't love me back."

...

"She's totally convinced he's the one." Madison complained.

Jack leaned his head back against the couch with a sigh.

"I mean, seriously, Jack, do you think they'd last?" She continued, ignoring his restless expression.

"Maddy, please. Let's talk about us. Or anything else." Jack said.

Madison blew out a breath, and hit his arm playfully. "I mean it, Jack! I tried telling her the truth, but she refuses to listen to me! You know Amy, when she thinks she's right, everyone else is wrong."

"Then _make_ her realize she's wrong." He suggested, closing his eyes as he got more comfortable on his girlfriend's couch.

Her eyes widened. "Jack, you're _right_!"

He turned his head to look at her. "Oh...great." he spoke with fake enthusiasm.

She moved closer to him. "We'll make her realize she still loves Ricky!"

"We?"

...

"_Hey, it's Ben. Leave a message_."

Amy let out a small scream into her pillow. This was ridiculous. She sat up from her bed, tossing her phone to the end of the matress.

She didn't know what made her blood boil more: the fact that Ben has been ignoring her for the last three days, or the fact that she can't get Ricky's smirk out of her head.

"This is so_ frusterating_!" She huffed, as she tossed one of her pillows off the bed. She closed her eyes, and dropped back onto the bed.

Suddenly, her phone chirped, lighting up the darkened room. She opened her eyes, turning her head to look at it. She debated answering it or not, before reaching over to snatch it.

"Hello?"

"Amy! I found a way to get Ben back."

Amy sat up curiously, as she listened to the red-head on the other line.

**...**

**Yaaay, chapter 2 XD**

**There's not a lot of Ramy, but I promise there will be a whole lot soon :D**

**So, _review_ and tell me what you think? :)**


End file.
